


Smoke and Mirrors

by Vae



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Mansion Fic, Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>New room, new roommate, and shit, Kris was kind of cute and married and he didn't know that much about the guy.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Mirrors

Adam had known - in a distant, academic kind of way - that if he actually got through the auditions and far enough, he'd end up in the Idol mansion. It had all been more like a dream than anything else, misty and undetailed and unreal, until the moment he'd walked into the mansion, into the room. New room, new roommate, and shit, Kris was kind of cute and _married_ and he didn't know that much about the guy.

Married, Christian, Southern. None of which were really bywords for openmindedness. Still, whatever, Adam just kept himself behind the screen of flirtation and friendly conversation, made _damn_ sure that everyone got out and socialized together rather than hiding in rooms, and generally used the day to work out the dynamics of the new, smaller group. Which was mostly pretty damn cool, and Kris seemed... shit, even more tempting than the appearance suggested. Not just cute, but plain hot, funny, with a sly sense of humor that suggested an awareness of his own innocent appearance, and played off it. That and an inherent musicality Adam didn't sense from everyone, humming, tapping out rhythms, reaching for his guitar at every opportunity to pick out familiar chord sequences and new twists on melodies.

He couldn't make the day last forever, however hard he tried, and when even Allison (he loved her already, not just for that amazing voice and dramatic hair, but the easy sweetness as she bounced up to kiss him goodnight) retreated to bed, Adam had to admit defeat, catching Kris' eye with a slight smile as they headed along the corridor.

"You want the bathroom first?" he offered. "I'm pretty sure you're gonna be quicker than I will."

"Well, gee, whatever gives you that idea?" Kris smiled, a kind of lopsided warmth that made Adam's heart turn over in his chest, no matter how sternly he reminded it of the whole married thing.

Adam pushed the flip of whatever away, and raised his eyebrows at Kris. "Honey, much as I don't make assumptions, you don't have make-up to take off." Besides, if Kris went first, he could turn the lights out, and that way Kris wouldn't have to see the mess of his skin and the ugly-ass freckles hiding under his concealer and base.

"Or I could just be really good at the subtle stuff," Kris said cheerfully, grinned at Adam, and went into the bathroom first anyway.

Adam breathed a silent sigh of relief. He'd unpacked earlier, all his cosmetics were in the bathroom, but Kris going in first gave him chance to snap on the bedside lights, turn the main one off, and work out what he was going to sleep in since the usual option (nothing but his skin) really wasn't going to fly.

Kris was, as expected, quick in the bathroom, though Adam maintained that coming out with that sleepy look and hair sticking up at all angles ( _like he'd just been fucked_ , Adam's subconscious supplied happily) and that smile was so not playing fair. Except Kris didn't even know he was playing.

Probably.

"All yours, man," Kris told him, with an expansive gesture towards the bathroom.

Adam nodded, found a grin, and retreated with haste. He closed the door, and leaned back against it, eyes closed, and groaned. Fuck.

"And no jerking off in there!" came muffled through the door, and if Adam hadn't been thinking of that before, well, he was now, no matter how much Kris had sounded like he was teasing. The next few months (hopefully) were going to be torture.

Still, there was tonight's torture to get through first. Slowly, thoroughly, and with more care than usual, because the longer he took the more likely it was Kris would be asleep, Adam removed his make-up. Layer by layer of the mask removed. Eye make-up first, with slow sweeps of cotton wool, then the cleanser gently rubbed in to work while he removed his jewelry. The confident, flirtatious drama retreated with the wash of water to remove base and concealer, until all that was left staring back at Adam from the mirror was an uncertain looking man with wide eyes and too many freckles.

Too many acne scars, too, but the freckles at least kind of disguised those.

Everything had gone quiet outside. Hoping like hell that Kris had fallen asleep, Adam gathered his jewelry and his courage, and opened the door.


End file.
